fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Rattleskunkupine!
Rattleskunkupine! is episode 12b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Fanboy and Chum Chum adopt a rattleskunkupine -- a creature who's part rattlesnake, part porcupine, and all skunk, and name him Scooter. But when they learn that Scooter has been stealing Oz's food over the years, they let him go and try not to get Oz to notice him. Plot After coming up on what they believe in a tree is a pinata, Fanboy and Chum Chum try to wack it with a stick but it keeps moving and vanishes into the leaves. Chum Chum lifts Fanboy up to the tree so Fanboy can find it. He then sees more of the "pinata" in the tree (mostly its glowing red eyes), and he suddenly falls. The "pinata" then comes out of the tree and attacks the duo. Sneering at the creature, F&C can't decide what it is. It is half rattlesnake, half skunk, and half porcupine, a rattleskunkupine! Thinking it will be cute, F&C decide to adopt the creature and they name it Scooter. F&C enjoy having fun with Scooter, despite the many dangers he gives them. They suddenly see the city is breaking down (hence the danger Scooter caused) and hear a rattleskunkupine is the one behind it. They think they can do that and care for Scooter, too. They soon meet Oz, who tells them that the rattleskunkupine has broken town to get more revenge on him. Back then, it kept stealing Oz's food. Meanwhile, Fanboy gets newspaper handed out by Rechy, and in it was the rattleskinkupine terrorizing the city. The rattleskunkupine, however, is their pet, Scooter, which they are oblivious about. Oz comes toward them and wants to help them. He then sees Scooter, which is the rattleskunkupine who stole his food, while Fanboy and Chum Chum decide to hide him. After using many kinds of whistles to get Scooter to come toward him, F&C finally discover Scooter was causing the trouble, and hand him off to Oz. But instead of fighting him, Oz makes Scooter barf up the food he lost. Fanboy and Chum Chum are glad that Scooter is safe. Despite the fact that Scooter now broke the schoolhouse, the boys keep him forever and take him home with them. The episode closes with Oz reminding them to bring Scooter to him often so he can use Scooter's barf as honey. Transcript Songs *''Scooter (song) '' Gallery Trivia *This episode reveals Retchy Lintpockets is a newspaper boy, like Cheech. *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum adopt a pet. *It is unknown if Fanboy and Chum Chum still have Scooter after the episode. *This episode along with "Robo-mance" was a nominee for Thursday of Nickelodeon's You-Pick Premieres Week, but lost to the Planet Sheen episode, "Desperate Houseguests/Nesvidanya". *Oz screams "NOOOOO!!!" four times in this episode. *Oz said Fanboy's name for the first time. *Kyle does not appear in this episode. However, if you listen closley when Retchy says the word "panic", you can hear Kyle's voice faintly say "Whoa!". *This is the final episode before the series entered an 8-month hiatus. The series returned on October 15, 2012 with the airing of "Heroes vs. Villains" and "Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X". Continuity *At the beginning of the episode, Fanboy says "Give me eight fingers" which lamp shades the fact that characters have three fingers and a thumb. **This is the second episode to lamp shade the fact; the first being "Jingle Fever". *The title card music is a tribal version of the theme song. *The music that plays as Scooter attacks F&C for the first time is the same tune during the "Shenanigans!" game from "Cold War". *Second time Oz blocks F&C from leaving his store ("Eyes on the Prize"). *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum keep something that is quite dangerous than it looks ("Total Recall"). *Retchy Lintpockets from "Field Trip of Horrors" reappears, delivering the newspaper of Scooter's destruction overnight. *This is the twenty-fourth time the title of the episode is said. Goofs *When Fanboy sees the rattleskunkupine in the tree its eyes are red, but in the rest of the episode they are white. *Chum Chum lifts Fanboy up into the tree by giving him eight fingers, but in "The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy" it was very hard to carry Fanboy due to his size. However, he might be but is most likely not using his super strength to make him strong, it was first shown in "Brain Freeze" as a one-time gag. *When Dollar-nator shouts "And destruction!" his mouth doesn't move. *While Fanboy and Chum Chum are taking Scooter for a walk, Fanboy is pushing the pram and Chum Chum is in front, but in the next shot when they discover the town on fire, Chum Chum is to Fanboy's right. Then, when they get Retchy's newspaper of the rattleskunkupine, Chum Chum is behind Fanboy. Therefor, after Retchy leaves and F&C hit the ground, the order is Scooter-Fanboy-Chum Chum, but in the next shot, they've moved further down the sidewalk and the order is Fanboy-Scooter-Chum Chum. *From about 12:04 to 12:11, look closely at the bottom of the screen and you can see an entire line of pixels is blacked out. *XFinity and On Demand systems use the discription from "HypnotOZed" for this episode. Allusions Carmen Miranda-Chum Chum is dressed as Carmen Miranda, a movie star known for wearing fruit on her head, when he plays the maracas. '''Fairly Odd Parents- '''Fanboy calls a beehive (which turns out to be the tail of Scooter) "nature's pinata" just like Mr. Turner did in the episode "Dinklescouts." Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Josh Duhamel as Oz Eric Bauza as Retchy Lintpockets Candi Milo as Lupe and Lunch Lady Cram Jeff Bennett as Dollar-nator Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Oz